My Flirtation
by black lady knight
Summary: JD flirts with Perry. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Everyone has their ways of flirting.

There's the subtle hand wave.

The more outlandish Todd's way.

Then there's Doctor Cox's way.

I lean against a counter at the nurse's station while Carla, Elliot and I watch as Dr. Cox talk it up with a new nurse.

He turns her against Kelso.

"He's either the devil or works for him," He starts out.

Then he talks his self up.

"I can bench press 450," He says while subtly flexing his muscles.

Finally he goes in for the kill.

"So, Friday?"

"I don't think so," She says coldly.

"Husband? Boyfriend?" Dr. Cox says then adds. "Girlfriend?"

"None of the above," She says and walks away.

"No luck?" Carla asks as Dr. Cox walks over to us.

"Lesbian," He chalks up.

"Then why did she just accept a date with Wolfman?" Elliot asks curious.

"What?" Dr. Cox exclaims turning toward the sight. "Damn."

"Guess you're not her type," I say.

"Thanks for the news flash, Stephanie," He growls.

"You could always go back to Jordan," Carla

"Absolutely not," Dr. Cox says forcefully. "I'm done with that she-devil bitch."

"What about Jack?" Carla inquires.

"Joint custody," he sadly says. "He's with her this week."

"Here, Bambi," Carla says changing the subject. "You need to sign this."

I take the chart and pen.

Turning the pen around with one hand, I drop it.

"Oops," I say and bending down at the waist picks it up.

Turning back to Carla and Elliot, Dr. Cox is no where in sight.

"Where did he go?" I ask looking around for him.

"Patient's room," Carla says.

"Yeah after he looked you over," Elliot says ecstatic

"Elliot," Carla hisses a warning to her.

"What?" Elliot asks clearly not getting it.

"What are you talking about?" I ask not getting what they are talking about.

"Ever since he broke it off with Jordan, he been looking at you when you haven't been looking," Carla confesses.

"What?" I ask not believing a word I heard.

"Won't believe if I didn't see it myself, Bambi," Carla comments.

"But it doesn't make sense," I says totally confused.

"Maybe he's looking for other opportunities," Elliot says.

"Because of one no?" I ask.

"In last three weeks, all he has got are nos," Carla says.

"Why are you telling me this?" I inquire.

"Because ever since your first day here you've been trying to get Dr. Cox's attention," Carla says.

"As a mentor," I try to justify it.

"After 5 years, he's not your mentor anymore," Elliot says.

"But he doesn't even like me," I exclaim.

"You never know, Bambi," Carla comments.

"Just to prove you two wrong, how do I find out?" I ask.

"You could wait until he makes the first move," Elliot suggests.

"Or…" Carla starts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Newbie," Dr. Cox says walking past us. "Come."

I look at Carla who gives me a nod then follows Dr. Cox's lead.

They walk into a private room with not patient in sight.

"What…"

That is all I get out before Dr. Cox closes the door and pushes me on to the bed.

Then he gets on top of me as he takes off his shirt and helps me off with mine.

"What…" I try again but am cut off by Dr. Cox's lips on mine.

I can't help but moan into it.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"You ok, vanilla-bear?" Turk asks walking up to them after Carla finished explaining what to do about Perry.

"Not so sure, c-b," I confess.

"Newbie," Perry says walking past us down the hall. "Come."

I look at Carla who gives me a nod then follow Perry's lead.

We walk into a private room with no patient in sight.

"What…" I start as Perry closes the door. "Where's the patient?"

"In the bathroom," Perry responses as if it was obvious. "You ok there, Bridget?"

"Yeah," I say sounding more confident than I felt.

When the bathroom door opens, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Hello, there," the old woman says in a pleasant voice that reminds me of my grandmother. "Who's this?"

"Dr. Dorian, Ma'am," I say as polite as I can.

"I needed another pair of ears," Dr. Cox admits. "If you please, lay down."

"You just want to get me into bed," she says lying down.

I get my stethoscope ready then ask, "What am I'm hearing for?"

"Her heart," Perry says trying to keep his worries out of his voice.

"Ok," I respond.

Now I'm worried, too.

I place the end of the stethoscope on the patient's chest.

"It's racing," I say what I hear. "And there's something in the background."

"Just what I heard," Perry conforms. "Ms. Wilkens, I'm afraid you'll need surgery."

"Ok," She says as carefree as she can be.

"Not worried?" I ask surprised.

"This isn't my first surgery, honey, and it won't be my last," She confesses.

Perry and I walk out of the room.

"She seems happy," I say.

"She's bored," Perry corrects me. "She's been through this before too many times,"

We walk up to the nurse's station.

"Prepare Miss Wilkens for surgery," Dr. Cox says.

"Yes, doctor," A random nurse answers.

"After this, she'll need other surgery. This time in her leg or back," Perry "It's an endless cycle, Newbie. Endless cycle."

"You'll think of something to help her," I say trying to get him out of that downward spiral that is depression.

"The only thing that could stop her from having anymore surgeries is if she dies," Perry states.

"Well the day's still young," I say trying to lighten the mood.

Perry raises an eyebrow at me.

"Bad taste. I know," I say trying my hardest to justify what I just said. "I was just trying to get you in a better mood."

"By joking about someone dieing?" Perry asks.

"Like I said, bad taste," I say. "Just trying to help."

"Well, Gracie," Perry says turning completely to me. "You did. In your own strange way."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Well I should get to my own patients."

I walk past him brushing our arms in the process.

Then I walk a bit, turn my head back and as I stare into Perry's eyes say, "See ya later."

After wards, I face straight and round the next corner trying my hardest not to look back again.

End of Chapter two.

I know it's short. Most of these chapters will be I think.

Thanks for the reviews.

Hopefully you'll like this chapter, too.

Well, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

JD walks into his patient's room while looking over the chart.

"Mr…" he starts looking up then froze from the sight in front of him.

On the bed is a heated make out session between two guys.

"Mr. Grayson?" JD asks in a small mousey like voice clearly uncomfortable watching but can't seem to turn away.

The guys break apart.

"Oh sorry about that doc," Mr. Grayson says as the other guy gets off of him. "Trent just got in to town from being away for eight months."

"And that didn't mess up your relationship?"

"No," Mr. Grayson says with a smile at Trent. "We're great at phone sex."

"Ah," JD responds and quickly changes the subject. "Now Mr. Grayson it says here that you have been experiencing stabbing pains on your side along with throwing up and a fever. Is that right?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to send a nurse in to take a blood sample," JD informs them. "But it sounds like a standard appendicitis."

"Ok,"

"I'll get right on that," JD says and walks out of the room.

He walks up to Carla at the nurses' station.

"Carla, I need blood work up on Mr. Grayson in room 204," he says in professional voice.

"Sure thing, Bambi," Carla says writing it down then looks up at JD. "So how did it go with Dr. Cox?"

"Ok, I guess," JD answers. "A little talking, a little touching nothing major."

"But it's a start," Carla says. "Now you have to do it while trying not to seem like you are."

"Was that supposed to make sense?"

"Like sleeping shirtless in the on call room,"

"There's no way of knowing when Dr. Cox will come into the room," JD points out.

"Well if your friends push him in that direction…"

"You would do that?"

"If that's what you want," Carla says knowing that it is but wanting JD to say it aloud.

"Alright. I'll do it," JD reluctantly gives in.

"Then leave everything to me," Carla says with a mischievous smile.

--

JD walks into the on call room grateful that for once it is empty and closes the door behind him.

Striping off his shirt, he lays down on his back on one of the lower beds.

He turns his head away from the door, closes his eyes and begins to wait.

End of Chapter three.

I know it's short but my muse has escaped me.

Until I find it again my chapters will be on the short side.

Please review.

I'll try and update soon but no promises.

Well bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Since you all asked nicely here's the next chapter. Enjoy. (hopefully)

Chapter four

After five minutes of laying there waiting, JD is utterly board.

/Maybe something happened…/

-Perry places his hand on the doorknob to the on call room when someone suddenly comes up behind him.

It's Dr. Acula!

The doctor opens his mouth revealing his fangs then he bits down on Perry's neck.

Perry lets out a moan of pleasure as he leans back against Dr. Acula's chest.

The vampire response by wrapping his arms around Perry's waist and pulling him closer.-

/Have to put that in my play/ JD thinks and moans.

"What makes you moan, Newbie?"

The young doctor freezes at the sound of his mentor's voice.

"Your boyfriend, Turk? Or is it Barbie that you fantasize about?" Perry questions JD clearly believing that he is asleep and can't hear any of the other doctor's musing.

"But never me," Perry's voice sadly whispers.

"Damn!"

A punch to a wall echoes his word.

"Look at what you're doing to me, Joanna," Perry says hurtful and not from the injured hand. "And you don't even know it."

JD hears him sit down on a bed across from his own.

"Carla says to just tell you."

"But really Newbie does that sound like something I would do?"

"If only I knew what to do," Perry says standing up. "Then I wouldn't have to tell you how I feel."

JD hears the door open and close gently only then does he begins to relax.

"I'm going to have to talk with Carla," he whispers.

End of Chapter four.

I know it's short.

The next chapter will be longer I promise.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter five

I'm sitting with Elliot in the cafeteria having lunch when Turk and Carla walk up to us.

"Hey, Turk," I say.

"Didn't go well, Bambi?" Carla asks as she sits down.

"Turk, can you tell your wife that I'm not talking to her?"

"Baby, JD's not talking to you,"

"That bad?"

"He talked. He said he talked with you. That you told him what to do," I say. "Why didn't you tell me you did?"

"What are you talking about?" Turk asks when Carla doesn't answer straight away.

"Nothing," I reply getting up. "Nothing at all."

I walk out of there and don't look back.

--

Walking down the hall, I see the janitor at the other end.

"I'm not in the mood," I say walking past him.

"Oh did your boyfriend break up with you?" He asks turning around.

"No," I say stopping and turning around. "Did yours?"

"I'm not gay,"

"Neither am I," I say. "But right now I'd believe just about anything."

"So come out to my van?"

"I told you I'm not in the mood," I say continuing on my way. "But I do believe that you meant no harm."

--

After a quick stop by the nurses' station to pick up the patient's chart, I walk into their room.

"Mr. Grayson, your blood work came back and you do need your appendix taking out,"

"Ok," Grayson says clearly shocked by news.

"It's a simple procedure and I don't see any complications that should arise," I say trying to comfort him.

"Ok," Grayson says again.

"It's alright to be scared," I say going by a different tactic. "Surgery is a scary thing."

"I've just never had any before," Grayson confesses.

"Listen…" I start and sit down in the chair next to his bed. "I had my appendix out five years ago in the very hospital. I know what you're going through."

"Were you scared?"

"Yeah but for a different reason," I confess. "See I didn't want my best friend to do the surgery. Still thought of him as a drunken party animal."

Grayson's eyebrows go up.

"But in the end, he did the surgery,"

"Why?"

"My fever spiked and they had to get my appendix out before it burst,"

"Oh," Grayson said worried again.

"So…" I begin trying to think of something to get his mind off of what I just told him. "Where's Trent?"

"Went to get some coffee," Grayson says then smiles. "And now he's back."

The door opens letting Trent coffee less inside.

"Should I be jealous?" Trent jokingly asks.

"No," Grayson says. "He likes someone else."

"Really?" Trent asks interested. "Who?"

Before any response could be said, Carla comes into the room.

"Bambi, I'm so sorry," she says. "I should have told you."

"Not now, Carla," I say. "I'm with a patient."

"There's more to tell me?" Grayson asks.

"Well…no,"

"Then you can talk with your friend," Grayson concludes.

"See it's fine," Carla says.

"You could have told me,"

"Would you have believed me?"

"I don't know," I say admit. "It is hard to believe."

"Yeah," Carla says. "He's not one to talk about his feelings."

"That's for sure," I mumble under my breath.

"Just get him alone somewhere and kiss his brains out," Trent throws in.

"What?" I ask looking at the guy.

"That's what I did," Trent admits.

"And it worked?" I ask still doubtful.

Trent takes Grayson's hand into his own.

"Yeah," Trent says with a smile at Grayson who returns it.

"But where in the hospital can you go to be alone?" I inquire.

"Supply closet?" Carla suggests.

"Interruptions,"

"On-call room?"

"Same deal,"

"Morgue?" Carla says reaching way out there.

"With all those dead bodies around?" I say. "No thanks."

"Roof?"

"Maybe," I say. "But how do I get him up there?"

"Leave everything to me, Bambi," Carla says smiling. "It's the least I can do."

End of chapter five.

A little longer than the last two.

But still short.

Sorry.

Be longer next time. (hopefully)

Until then please review.

Thanks for reviewing.

Well bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I'll talk with you after surgery, Mrs. Wilkers," Perry says and walks out of the room.

"Dr. Cox?" Carla asks coming up to him.

"Carla," Perry says and keeps on walking.

"I need to talk to you about Bambi," Carla says keeping in step with Perry.

"What about her?"

"Well…" Carla starts. "You see…"

"Come one, Carla. I don't have all day,"

"He was awake,"

Perry stops and faces the nurse.

"What?" He asks hoping she doesn't mean what he thinks she means.

"In the on-call room shirtless," Carla says confirming Perry's worst fears. "He heard every word."

Zombie-like Perry walks into the closest empty room.

"Perry?" Carla asks following her friend into the supply closet.

"Is he mad?" Perry says asking the first thing that came to his mind.

"At me, yeah," Carla says. "At you, no."

"Ok," Perry says letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"He's on the roof right now waiting for you,"

"So we can jump together?" Making a joke like Newbie does.

"No. So you can talk,"

"Carla…"

"Don't Carla me," the nurse says. "You know you want this."

"He's up there now?" Perry asks just wasting time.

"Yes,"

"Ok," Perry says. "Page me when Mrs. Wilkens gets out of surgery."

"Will do, Doctor," Carla says with an annoying smile on her face and turn to leave the room.

"And Carla,"

"Yes?" turning back to her friend.

"Thanks,"

"Just don't mess this up," Carla warns him then leaves.

"I'll try not to,"

--

JD looks across the parking lot wondering if he made a mistake.

Crossing his arms against his chest, he sighs.

"Upset, Newbie?"

"Just a little sad," JD confesses not turning to face Perry. "Wondering if I made a mistake."

"Wouldn't be you first, Debbie,"

JD sighs again.

"JD?"

Taking back by the use of his real name, JD slowly turns around.

Perry is inches away.

JD didn't realize how close he was.

Ever so slowly, Perry brings a hand up to JD's cheek.

The young doctor leans into the touch.

Their eyes lock and they start to move in.

Closer and closer their lips get until…until…

Beep!

"Damn," Perry cursed looking down at his pager. "Mrs. Wilkens is crashing."

"Go," JD says taking a step back.

"But…

"Go," JD repeats more forceful this time.

Perry takes one last look at JD then run inside.

For the third in a matter of minutes a sigh escapes from JD's lips.

He looks up to the sky as dark clouds roll in.

Then he walks back inside.

End of Chapter six.

No kiss this chapter. Sorry.

It's a little longer. Sort of.

The next chapter will be longer. I promise.

Thanks for reviewing.

Please review.

Well bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Despite our best efforts your mother did not make it," Perry says to Mrs. Wilkens' family. "I'm sorry."

Then he walks away nothing more that he can do.

He ends up at the hospital's coffee place and sits down at one of the empty tables.

A cup of coffee is placed in front of him.

Looking up from the table, he sees JD sits down across from him.

"Thought that might help," the younger doctor says and takes a sip of his own coffee.

"Guess you were right," Perry says his way of saying thanks.

"I hate always being right," JD says with a silly grin on his face.

"Who told you that lie, Debbie?" Perry asks then takes a drink of his coffee.

"Doesn't matter," JD says. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, Newbie," Perry says looking down at his coffee. "I'll be fine."

"Perry,"

The older doctor lifts his head and locks eyes with JD.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Perry opens his mouth to answer but whether it was to accept JD's offer or to tell him off the other doctor doesn't know because in that moment …

Beep!

His pager goes off.

"Oh, no," JD says looking down at it.

"Go,"

"But…"

"Newbie, go,"

"Right,"

--

JD makes it to the nurse's station it record time.

"What happened?" He asks Carla.

"Mr. Grayson's fever spiked," the Latina nurse answered. "He's is surgery now."

"Where's Trent?"

"In the patient's room,"

"Thanks," JD says and rushes over there.

When he walks into the room, he immediately sees Trent sitting in the corner.

"Trent?" he asks gently not sure if he'll be welcome or not.

"He was doing fine," Trent starts his voice wavering as he spoke. "Then nurses came in saying he needed to go into to surgery right away that his appendix might burst."

"It happens sometimes," JD says. "Things change before you notice."

"How long will the surgery take?"

"Less than an hour," JD says. "I can stay with you until he comes back."

"Don't you have other patients?"

"They can wait,"

End of Chapter seven.

It's short. Sorry.

One more chapter to go.

Thanks to Oracle Thunder for pointing out a spelling error back in chapter four.

If any one sees any others please tell me because my spelling sucks.

Thanks for reviewing all four of you.

Please review. More reviews Faster updates.

Well bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"JD?" Carla says walking into the room an hour later. "Mr. Grayson's surgery went fine."

"Thanks, Carla," the young doctor says. "Will you be alright now, Trent?"

"Sure, Doctor Dorian,"

JD and Carla leave the room.

"So did anything happen?" Carla asks desperate to know.

"Not much,"

"Any kissing?" Carla asks getting right down to the point.

"No,"

"Well he's waiting in the cafeteria for you," Carla informs him.

"Thanks, Carla," JD says and runs to the elevator.

--

I walk into the dim cafeteria wondering what happened to the lights.

"Bobo is trying to save money," Perry says answering my unasked questions as he steps out of the darkness.

"What a surprise," I say sarcasms dripping from each word.

"So how's your patient?" he asks dragging out the awkwardness between us further.

"Fine," I say then I get straight to the point. "I'm off right now."

"And I have a double shift," Perry says dashing all my ideas for the next few hours.

"Of course you do,"

"Listen, Newbie…" He starts then trails off.

"What?" I say ask with a little more bite than usual because I'm a bit pissed off.

"Want to have drinks tomorrow night?" He asks in one breath.

"Sure," I response giving him a smile.

"I'd better get back to work before Bobo blows a gasket," Perry says and turns to go.

"Wait," the word comes out of my mouth before I have the chance to stop it.

The older doctor turns around and asks, "Yeah Newbie?"

I swallow the butterflies in my stomach then kisses Perry softly on the lips.

When I'm thinking of pulling away, I feel him kissing back.

Slowly I bring my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

When our tongues come into play, his arms go around my waist.

All too soon we pull away but with our arms still around each other.

"I'm not going be able to concentrate all day and it's your fault," Perry says with a smile.

"Would you rather I didn't kiss you?"

"Now I didn't say that," he says and goes to kiss me when…

His pager goes off.

"Bobo calls,"

"Better go then,"

Reluctantly we let go of each.

"So tomorrow night…" he starts.

"Drinks," I finish then give Perry a quick peck on the lips. "See ya."

I feel his eyes on me as I walk away.

Hopefully this wasn't a mistake.

End of Chapter eight.

End of My Flirtation.

Thanks for reviewing.

Might write a sequel if you want it.

Well bye.


End file.
